We Own the Night
by Ivory Tears
Summary: "'Are you guys ready for this' Dante grinned, looking around at the assembled group." AU setting.


**Author's Note:** Chevelle is my favorite band of all time, just so ya know. After I was going through some video and pictures I took at a concert I became inspired to write this one shot. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** IvoryTears doesn't own Devil May Cry, nor does she make any profit from this work of fiction.

Title inspired from the lyrics from Chevelle's _Face to the Floor_.

/

**We Own the Night**

"Are you guys ready for this?" Dante grinned, looking around at the assembled group.

"I was born ready," Nero laughed as Lady gave his shoulder a light punch.

"That is so lame," she grinned, tipping her shades down to look at him with her heterochromatic eyes.

"He hangs out with Dante, doesn't he?" Trish snarked, giving Lady a knuckle bump.

"Hey," Dante frowned, indignant, "that's not cool."

"A lot like yourself, wouldn't you say?" Vergil smirked, deciding to join the mockery of Dante.

"You guys are a bunch of asses," Dante glared at each of their grinning faces.

A sudden thump of bass filled the air and a thousand cheering voices rang out.

"I love this feeling!" Nero fist pumped the air, "when are we going into the arena?"

"When it's time," Vergil rolled his eyes, "when else?"

"Don't be so mean," Lady elbowed Vergil, giving him a sly wink.

"Hey, no flirting back there," Trish ducked her head around Dante, eying the pair.

"If that is Lady's shallow attempt at flirting, I pity her next beau," Vergil folded his arms, glancing over at a glaring Lady.

"Why, I ought to-"

"Guys!" Nero called excitedly, "it's time to head out!"

The four turned and started to follow Nero inside.

"We'll finish this later," Lady narrowed her eyes at Vergil, as they made their way through the hallway.

"Gladly," he whispered hotly in her ear, earning a faint blush to tinge Lady's cheeks.

"Hmph," she turned away from him and picked up a guitar case.

"Verg, c'mon! We need a drummer or are you backing out?" Dante raised an eyebrow, "cause if you do, I'm gonna kick your ass seven ways from Sunday."

"Please, like you could kick my posterior end any way from a day of the week," Vergil shook his head, brushing past his red clad twin, "I hope you remember all the lyrics this time."

"That wasn't my fault last time!" Dante flailed his arms, "the mic went out! How many times do I have to tell you people!"

Trish finished setting up her keyboard and glanced over at Nero, plugging his guitar into the amp, "What's his problem?"

Nero glanced over at Dante -who's shoulders were slumped as he finished setting up his guitar and mic stand- and shrugged, "Beats me."

Lady hooked her bass into the PA, along with the rest of everyone else's instruments, and faced the group.

"You ready to rock?"

"Now, who's lame?" Nero grinned, sweeping the bangs from his eyes.

Lady stuck her tongue out at him as she took her place -left of Vergil's drum set and right of Nero- and glanced at Trish (who was on the right side of Vergil's drum set), "You got the back up mic ready?"

Trish nodded, "Yeah, this way in case Dante's 'mic goes out', we've got an alternative."

Dante -who had taken front center stage- whirled around, "We are not getting into this again!" he hissed.

Trish opened her mouth to retort when a booming voice coming over the speakers interrupted her.

"Get ready to have your faces melted off from the kick ass rock stylings of the one, the only... DEVIL MAY CRY!"

The lights came up and pointed directly at the stage and the five assorted friends: Trish decked out in her usual skin tight, black corset and pants with matching high heeled boots; Nero dressed in washed out jeans and a gray-black striped hoodie; Vergil wearing black, close fitting pants and a cut off blue vest; Lady had on her white jumpsuit that cut off into shorts with matching white heeled shoes; and Dante completed their ensemble dressed in loose fitting brown pants and his red trench coat, sans shirt.

"Maestro," Lady smirked over at Vergil.

He clicked his drumsticks together, "A one, a two; a one, two, three! Hit it!"

/

**He means the review button. You should hit it. ;)**


End file.
